dr_gameshowfandomcom-20200215-history
Cereal Kills
Episode page Dr. Gameshow Episode 28: Cereal Kills. With Special Guests Rosie Whalen and Dylan Marron In-studio guests Rosie Whalen Dylan Marron Games played Band Name or Fact? Submitted by Adam Gebber from Harlem, New York Necessary background These days it seems like everybody and their grandmother has a band with an esoteric name. Sometimes it can even be hard to sort out the world of music from reality. Can you sort out the facts from the band names? How to play Players will decide whether the following phrases are a fact, a band name, or both. 1 point will be given for each correct answer. For each phrase that is truly a fact and not a band name, participants will have the opportunity to score more points by singing in 30 seconds an example of a popular song by a band of that name. For instance, if the fact was "dinosaurs are extinct," you could sing a torch song to sauropods if that's how you're feeling. House rule: you get 1 more point if you can sing. What Do You Meme? Submitted by David Kramer Necessary background What is the one thing that defines the millennial culture? Is it Harry Potter? Or is it systemic racism in our society? No, it's memes! Memes have taken over our entire world, so today, esteemed panelists, it is your job to come up with the next big meme. How to play Given the one key word, come up with a meme, photo, a viral video, or a phrase that will run rampant through the depths of Tumblr and Twitter. Manolo will determine the winner by judging which meme will be the first to appear on his aunt's Facebook page. Or if he does not have an aunt, just a generic Wine Aunt. OK Serenade Submitted by Prime Time Pauly G from Elmhurst, Queens Necessary background Apps like Tinder are all the rage in 2015, but come on, how does swiping right compare to medieval-style courtship? Dr. Gameshow will bring old-school romance back to the airwaves with OK Serenade. How to play One contestant will come up with an OK Cupid-style dating profile. It could be for themselves or for some character they make up, with their likes and dislikes. The other contestant will try to woo that character by making up and singing a song about the things they said. They will then switch places. The winner will be determined by Jo or Manolo and the winner gets 1 point. The person making up the profile may want to screw up the singer by coming up with some really weird random stuff for them to sing about. Play to 3 points. House rule: the winner is judged by Manolo. Advice from Jo If you're gonna play a game, don't expect to win. Trivia Manolo was pretty tired during recording. As a result, Chris (sp?) from Gowanus called in to help with the game show theme songs. Someone named Tristan called into the show and was extremely excited and happy to appear on air. They called out to Sarah (sp?) to share the good news, then hung up. It's unclear if hanging up was an accident. During the game OK Serenade, Lorenzo St. DuBois (see: Werewolf Elton John Returns in a Clever Disguise) called in to play. He was unclear what the rules were but sang "Shine On Harvest Moon" regardless.